


Nothing Was Ordinary

by Lyssala



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Reminiscing, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isabelle was beautiful, not that Simon was biased or anything. It was a fact he knew so well, but sometimes it would just hit him; like when he was going to retrieve some fallen arrows after their fight with a Shax demon. He probably should keep cleaning what he could, making sure he wasn’t cut anywhere, wasn’t burned by ichor but he found himself just staring."</p><p>Filled with endless feels on the ending of Lady Midnight, here's a take on the scene Simon mentions in "A Long Conversation". Spoilers for the ending of Lady Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Was Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact I’ve been reading, and in love with these books for 6ish years this is the first time I actually wrote something for it. I was overwhelmed with feelings for my favorite babies after what was revealed at the end of Lady Midnight! So yes, this does have spoilers for Simon and Isabelle’s fate. I fell in love with them as they fell in love with each other. I always knew Jace and Clary would be it, as I feel Emma and Julian will be it, so part of the reason I fell in love with Simon and Isabelle so much was because it was a natural progression for them. I didn’t start the series and go yepp they gonna be endgame; as they started to fall in love with each other, I fell right with them. They’ve been through so much together, and overcome so much that I had to get these emotions out somewhere haha ^^
> 
> I wasn't gonna post this here, but there's very few strictly Simon and Isabelle works so I thought I'd add this one into it ^^

Isabelle was beautiful, not that Simon was biased or anything. It was a fact he knew so well, but sometimes it would just hit him; like when he was going to retrieve some fallen arrows after their fight with a Shax demon. He probably should keep cleaning what he could, making sure he wasn’t cut anywhere, wasn’t burned by ichor but he found himself just staring.

 Isabelle was only standing a few feet away, wiping off one of her blades on her thigh, her eyes scanning out over the area probably to double check nothing else was coming. Her long, black hair was coming out of her ponytail, falling down into her face and onto her shoulders. He gear was a little torn though it didn’t look like she was hurt at all, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath from the fight. It wasn’t a particularly bad one; they had been in worse scrapes. Granted they fought in wars, and nearly died in a demon dimension so he supposed “worse” was relative.

He graduated from the Academy five years ago, which might seem like a long time but Isabelle was doing this since she was a child. Fighting by her side was like nothing Simon ever knew before. She was fierce, and strong but graceful and delicate too. He still didn’t know what he did in his life to have her, to still have her after all these years. That one day he stumbled into the institute and saw Isabelle Lightwood for the first time seemed like decades ago; the day his life completely changed. For a while he thought it was for the worst; the way he kept ending up in the worst situations possible, the way he kept losing Clary, the way he lost his family.

When he lost his memories, he didn’t understand why. He didn’t know why he’d lose everyone he had come to care for in one brief moment, sending him back with nothing of the life he came to love. Simon remembered why almost every day since he graduated from the Academy. It was for Clary and Jace, to finally live together in happiness and be the next Shadowhunter power couple. For Alec who risked everything to save the man he loved, and for Magnus who Simon (and all of them if they were being honest, which Magnus never forgot to remind them) would be dead over a million times without. Most of all, Simon remembered it whenever he looked at Isabelle. He’d do it all over again for her. He wouldn’t change it, none of it. All of the shit he went through led him right to the girl in front of him.

Isabelle was gorgeous, and not just because of her dark hair, dark eyes, fair skin, strong body; though all of those things were wonderful, absolutely wonderful. He got to know the girl behind the whip and the swords, the glares and the distrust. Somewhere along the way she let him in, and he got to see the strong, sensitive, compassionate, loving, adoring, and a little bit geeky girl (okay, Simon took credit for that part) that lived underneath the tough as nails looks.

She turned her head, mouth open to say something, but she must’ve noticed he was staring because she gave him a roll of her eyes and small smile. “Simon, what is it?”

Isabelle was only half facing him but he could see some dirt or grime smudged on her face, ichor in her hair, on her gear. She’d probably push him out of the way to get in the shower when they got home, but Simon felt his breath get taken away. After all these years, she still had that effect on him. She was still the most beautiful girl he knew, inside and out. She loved him, and he loved her. Clary, she was his rock, his best friend, someone who would always be there through thick and thin but Isabelle, she was his light, his warmth, his laughter, his heart, everything good in his so far short life all bundled up in one girl. It was hard to remember his life before their paths crossed that first time, let alone his life without her. He had been there briefly and he never wanted to again. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think.

“Marry me.”

Isabelle blinked at him, her face slipping into one of surprise. It wasn’t often Simon could catch Isabelle off guard. Too bad he couldn’t revel in it because he thought his heart was gonna pound out of his chest and hop down along the bridge straight into the East River.

“Isabelle Lightwood,” Simon tried again, and he was actually surprised his voice came out without cracking and making him sound like he was hitting puberty all over again. Yeah, like he needed that. Go on, he tried to tell himself, tell her everything you were just thinking.

Easy, it should be easy. He could tell Isabelle anything. He trusted her with everything, with his heart, his life, his vintage collection of _Star Wars_ action figures. He watched her, those beautiful eyes looking at him, her body still stiff with surprise, and all he wanted to do was take her up in his arms and kiss her. She knew how much he loved her, he told her all the time, he showed her all the time. There wasn’t anything he could say that wasn’t more than she already knew.

A smile pulled at his lips. This, this is what he wanted; she was all he wanted for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short that may be. It might’ve been a little unconventional to ask your girlfriend to marry you on a bridge after fighting some demons, both covered in some of the grossest fluids Simon ever knew (and he lived in New York City, that was saying a lot) but Isabelle was a Shadowhunter, and he went from mundane, to vampire, to mundane again, to Shadowhunter. Nothing they did was conventional.

 “Marry me.”

There was a beat of silence, save for the sound of cars, the sounds of the city. Isabelle turned around, dropping the sword in her hands and in almost an instant she was running towards him. He already had his arms ready to catch her, which he did, effortlessly he didn’t mind adding. She kicked her legs around his waist, hands reaching up to his face as he held her tight against him. She was kissing him before he could even breathe. It wasn’t the first time, and he certainly hoped it wasn’t the last, but it still filled his chest with warmth. Simon may have lost his old life when he followed Clary that one night, and he may have put himself in the most ridiculous situations, the worst of the worst, but he gained so much in return. He protected the people he loved, he helped people, he gained a new family, a new place to belong, and he got to come home to see Isabelle’s face (with take out on the counter cause some things will never change).

She pulled away slightly, her eyes looking to meet his.

“Well?” he asked, resisting the urge to kiss her again. “Is that a yes?”

“Simon Lewis,” she breathed, the familiar warm smile on her lips. It wasn’t his full name anymore, but she still called him by his given name sometimes as a term of endearment. She said it reminded her that sometimes even the most seemingly ordinary people can change your life. “Yes, of course, it’s yes.”

He tilted his head up to kiss her, the smile on her lips, the loving look she was giving him almost too much to handle.

Simon’s life changed the same day Clary’s did, he just thought it was for the worst for a while. Countless times he tried to walk away, but something kept calling him back until he was as tangled up in the world as she was. He thought he was the passenger, the innocent bystander. Maybe he was for a while but he made his own choices, and those choices led him here, Isabelle in his arms smiling that bright beautiful smile at him. Really, that day he walked into the institute, it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Simon?” She bit down on her, watching him with those big eyes. He knew she was gonna ask him for something, it was the same look every time.

“Yeah, Iz?” Whatever, he’d give her whatever she wanted. He was somewhere up in the clouds with her, and nothing could change that.

“I want to have an engagement party.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine. Tell Magnus, I think he’s low on his party quota for the year.”

There was that look again. “In two days.”

Simon nearly dropped her. “You what?”

Nothing was ever ordinary, not in their lives.


End file.
